


no, there is no other one

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [156]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Dorothea trusts you with her greatest secret, and so, you are the one that she wants to give her virginity to.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Reader
Series: Commissions [156]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 12





	no, there is no other one

You know Dorothea better than most people do, you think. Though she was a famous songstress before coming to the monastery, and though she is popular and well-loved amongst her classmates, there are still things that she keeps secret from most, things that no one else would ever be able to find out about her. You are fortunate enough to know one of her greatest secrets, to be the one that is close enough to her to know the truth behind the popular beauty, something that she trusts you with because she knows that the two of you are becoming a lot closer than mere friends.

Really, your relationship is becoming more and more like that of secret lovers, though you have not gone that far with her yet. You have a feeling that it will get to that point soon; you know that is part of why she shared her deepest secret with you, because it is something that she would not be able to keep from you if the two of you took that step, and something that she knows you would want to know before deciding to take that step with her. Of course, it does not change your feelings for her at all, because you are at the point that you do not think anything could change your feelings. But, even so, this is something that actually makes you all the more excited for the day that the two of you do finally take that big step.

You want Dorothea more than you can possibly say, and finding out such intimate details about her only makes you all the more eager to make her your own. You can hardly believe that she would even be interested in you, what with how popular she is, and with the way that she is able to play noble men so easily. It seems that she would want to stick closer to those easy targets, to get whatever she wants in life, and to be able to live easily and comfortably, but instead, she has chosen to get close to you, and not for the purpose of playing you, but because she genuinely cares about you, and wants to be that close with you.

It might have something to do with how easily she can trust you, and the fact that she now knows you will not leave her or lose interest in her because of her secret. Some men, she thinks, would turn their backs on her immediately, but you are quick to assure her that they are lesser men, not even worth her time. You assure her that you would never do anything like that, that you want her as she is and for who she is, and that nothing could ever change that, that anyone who really cared about someone would feel the exact same way that you do now.

You do not mention that it excites you quite a bit as well, and that that does not hurt matters at all, but you have a feeling that she knows. It is difficult for you to keep that hidden, after all, your anticipation showing on your face, and you begin to grow more and more excited, more and more impatient, for the day that you might finally be able to have that chance with her.

You have never done anything like that with anyone before, but Dorothea has already told you that she has not, either. Though you would have figured it out once she told you that you were the first person she told her secret to, she confided this in you long ago, telling you that, despite her reputation, she really is still a virgin. People like to talk a lot, because she is flirtatious and beautiful, because she has a history of fame and because she is desirable, but the truth is, those are all baseless rumors. All she has ever done is flirt, and go on the occasional date here or there.

But beyond that, Dorothea is entirely pure. She is a virgin, and she is looking to lose her virginity to someone that she cares about and can trust, someone that she knows cares about her just as much as she cares about them. Now, you have proven to her that you are that person, and the two of you grow closer, not quite addressing the fact that it is going to happen, but she makes it obvious, teasing it out, and you just know that you will have the chance soon, that Dorothea is only waiting until the right moment to spring it on you.

Until then, you are content to wait, however. Part of what makes her so fond of you is the fact that you do not expect anything like that from her. No matter how close the two of you get, no matter how impatient you are for it, and no matter how much you may want it, you do not put any pressure on her, and you do not expect her to give you what you want just because she pays attention to you, and because you are nice to her.

She tells you as much one day, saying that she feels like she never has to worry about putting on a front with you, and that she never has to worry that she might disappoint you, that she might make you feel like she has not given you all that she promised. When you reply that the only thing you need from her is this, she looks like she could cry, she is so happy. So she lets you in, more and more, until you are privy to her deepest secret, until you know that the two of you are much more than friends, becoming almost like secret lovers, with Dorothea making it very clear that it will not be long now before the two of you become lovers.

And still you try not to expect it, because you know that it is still enough just to be able to be close to her like this. You are waiting so patiently for the night that finally arrives, where she takes you aside and says, “I was wondering if you could meet me in my room later. I had something I wanted to…tell you…”

Your heart jumps up into your throat at her words, as you wonder if it is finally going to be what you think it is. Still, you try to keep your excitement out of your face, because there is a chance that she could have something else to say, something more important that does not involve your feelings at all, and you do not want to be so insensitive that you arrive with expectations. However, as you wait until it is time to go meet up with her, you are definitely excited, and a bit nervous, wondering if you really will get to have your night with the songstress, the one that has entrusted you with one of her greatest secrets.

Finally, the time is upon you, and you find yourself outside of her door, knocking for her. Dorothea opens the door quickly, letting you in with a warm and welcoming smile. “I’m sorry to trouble you,” she says, “but I really wanted to talk to you about something.”

“I’m always willing to come see you,” you reply. “It’s no trouble at all.” Whatever it is that she wants to say, you will be happy just to have been able to come over, even if it has nothing to do with what you are hoping for. Of course, she does know your feelings for her, so you do hope that she is going to reveal that it has something to do with that, especially as you have come to suspect that she feels the same way. After all, why else would she have trusted you with something so personal and so important?

“I want to be closer to you,” she says. “There is not anyone else in the world that I’m able to talk to like this, nobody else who listens to me or likes me for me, not just for what they can gain from being seen with me. I know that you are the only one that I could ever be this close with, and since you already know the one thing that would cause me to hold back otherwise…tonight, I want to…”

But instead of finishing her sentence, she leans forward to press her lips to yours, and in that moment, you are lost in bliss like you have never known before. Just like you have always dreamed about, just like you have always wanted and waited for, you are finally able to be hers, finally able to make her your own. Dorothea kisses you, and you hold her close to you, letting yourself get lost in the moment. Tonight will be the night that you actually become lovers, rather than just seeming like secret lovers. Your friendship is moving on to a new level, and you know now that your feelings for her are reciprocated.

You could not be happier in this moment, and you let her pull you in closer, not bothering to hide your arousal from her. She can surely feel how hard you have already become, and in return, she gives a happy moan into your kiss, before bumping her hips to yours, letting you know that the feeling is mutual. Though it is still going to take some getting used to, you feel your heart leap when you feel her erection, a strange sort of excitement overtaking you are you let her guide you along into the pleasure that she has planned for you.

Together, the two of you are going to get lost together, with tonight being about only the two of you, the rest of the world completely shut out and unaware. You have never been more excited for anything in your life, and when Dorothea finally breaks the kiss, she looks up at you and speaks in a breathless voice. “Are you ready for more?” she asks, and it is almost impossible for you to speak at all.

You just nod at first, but then, you clear your throat s that you can reply in your own breathless tone, saying, “Yes, I…I want to do anything and everything with you, Dorothea. I’m ready for more and more and more, whatever you want to do.”

“Well, I’m glad your so eager,” she replies with a flirtatious smile, the sort of smile that has won your heart over many times in the past, ensuring that you would never be able to look at anyone but her, because no one else could ever compare. “I’m happy to let you do whatever you want with me, you know. Just remember, I’ve never done anything like this before.”

“Me neither,” you assure her. “We can figure that part out together.” As you speak, she is lifting her skirt up, and you swallow hard, watching her with great anticipation. When you see the bulge in her panties, you feel that same strange pang of excitement, realizing just how much you like this part of her. She was hoping that you would love her in spite of her secret, but in truth, her secret only makes her that much more attractive to you, and you want to help her undress, so that you can see more of her.

Once her clothes are off completely, all you can do is stare at her, in awe of how beautiful she is, and how it all comes together. Her ample breasts, her curvy waist, and then, just above her pussy, her cock extends, fully erect because of you, because she wants you so badly that she is not able to hide her arousal from you at all. You pull her into another kiss once you are undressed as well, not able to help yourself anymore. It is all too much fr you to try and resist, making you more and more eager with each passing moment.

It is almost hard to believe that she wants you as well, that she wants you just as badly as you want her, but you know that that has to be the case, what with how things are playing out. At this point, it is impossible to deny what has really happened between the two of you, and you no longer have to tell yourself all the other possibilities in order to keep yourself from getting your hopes up where Dorothea is concerned. Now, you know that you are getting just what you have been hoping for all along.

“Is it…is it alright if I touch you?” you ask her, not sure where you should start, but still, you want to be able to do something for her, and want to be able to make her feel good. All you can do is ask for her permission, still so afraid of crossing boundaries without meaning to, afraid of taking anything further than what she is ready for at this point in time.

“Of course, that’s what we’re here for, isn’t it?” she teases you with a flirtatious smile, and you blush, feeling rather silly all of the sudden. Still, you know that it is always better to ask, rather than assume, and you like being able to hear that she wants you to do it. Having her permission only makes it that much better for you, and she sits down on the edge of her bed, gesturing for you to come sit next to her. As you go, you shed your clothes along the way, realizing that you have not undressed yet, and that it is not fair to her, that she is the only one left naked.

Sitting down beside her, you hesitantly wrap a hand around her cock, listening to the way that she gasps out at the contact, relaxing into your touch immediately, and moaning for you. She must feel good right now, and hearing that indication is enough to make it nearly impossible for you to keep holding out, trying not to lose yourself in the moment, but so excited that you can hardly stand it. Still, you need to take things slowly, to make sure that she enjoys herself just as much as you do. Maybe more, if you are able to manage that for her.

“Is it…is it good?” you ask, as you begin to work your hand up and down, and she moans again, nodding.

“It’s good…I love having you touch me,” she replies, and there is something touching about hearing her say that, because it is you, specifically. You know that she has never done anything like this with anyone but you, and that makes it even better, because you know that you are the only one who has ever made her feel this good before. With any luck, you will be the only one who ever makes her feel this good.

You try touching her like you touch yourself, picking up your pace, getting a better grip as you go, and listening to every noise of pleasure and approval that slip through her perfect, beautiful lips. Dorothea is losing herself more and more to pleasure, and has only you to thank for that. Despite your lack of experience, you are figuring your way through this, wondering what it is that she will want from you next.

You know what it is that you want to do with her, but you do not want to push things, trying to take it slow, not sure how to ask about that part. Though you are pretty certain that is where tonight is going, for now, you just focus on stroking her off, making her feel good like this. She whimpers for you, jerking her hips up into your touch, each movement giving away just how easily she is giving into it all.

“Just like that…thank you so much,” she says, and you could say the same thing to her, could thank her for giving you an opportunity like this. “It’s so good, and I…I love that you’re the one doing it, I love that you know just what to do, and that I could…that I could…” She trails off, but you know what she is trying to say, know that she is trying to tell you that she loves that you are able to all of this for her because you are the one that she trusted with this, and you are the one that knows her better than anyone else in the world.

With all that in mind, it only makes sense that you would want to do everything in your power to make her feel good, and to make her happy. She deserves all of this, deserves to be able to feel good without having to worry about anything else in the world, and deserves to be able to be herself around someone, without having to worry about what she stands to gain, or what they think that they can gain from her. Though you do not have much to offer her, you hope that you are doing a good job proving that you are willing and able to do whatever you need to do to take care of her.

Right now, that may just be in the bedroom, but you hope that you will have the chance to prove more to her in the future.

For now, you are just focused on pushing her closer and closer to her limit, until she is letting out strangled gasps, jerking her hips faster and faster, working herself into a frenzy. She is right on the edge now, and you are intent on getting her off like this, without doing anything for yourself, so that she knows how dedicated you are to pleasuring her like _this_ , as much as you are to anything else about her.

Dorothea goes to pieces as she comes, jerking her hips up once last time before going weak with a happy sigh. As she relaxes beside you, you are amazed just to see the look of pure bliss on her face, and to know that you were the one to bring that out in her. And things are only just beginning, with still more fun for the two of you to have, with the main event still waiting.

“Is it alright if I touch you some more?” you ask her, and she nods weakly, so lost in the bliss of her afterglow that that is all she can bring herself to do. Moving your hand down, you can feel just how wet she is. You might not even have to do that much for her to help get her ready for this, not after everything that you have already done to her. She is already dripping just from the first orgasm that you gave her, but you suppose that that makes sense when you really think about it.

Working a finger inside of her, you listen to her sharp gasp, detecting only pleasure in it, and taking that as a sign that it is okay to continue, until you are gently fingering her, making her moan for you again. Dorothea seems to really like all of this, and it makes you want her even more, especially knowing that she was probably ready before you even started fingering her. But you continue, despite your own impatience, because you love to see this look on her face, love to see just how good you can make her feel, and you are desperate to do more for her, all to prove just how much her pleasure means to you.

You find yourself pushing her closer and closer to her limit, and you nearly have her there again when she stops you. If you had had it your way, you probably would have let her come against your fingers, ready to overwhelm and overstimulate her as much as possible, even before doing anything for yourself. But Dorothea says, “Please…please, can you fuck me now?” and you know that you have no choice. Your own desires bubble to the surface when she says it, and between her begging and your desperation to have her, you know that this is where your patience comes to an end.

You shift positions, getting on top of her while she lays back on her bed, and she looks up at you with nothing but desire in her eyes. As you press down against her, you can feel the throb of her arousal, and can feel just how badly she needs this. She must be every bit as pent up as you are, and you are not going to deny her that pleasure anymore. Slowly, you start to fit your cock inside of her, pushing into her and holding your breath without realizing it, until it all comes rushing out in a long and indulgent moan.

You are lost in it all immediately, just barely able to hold back when it comes to not rushing things. No matter how ready she is for you, she is still a virgin, after all, and you can’t take it all too fast. Even so, it is a struggle to take it slow, and you do your best to take your time, ignoring the way your body pleads with you to speed up, to take her all in one go. It takes an agonizing amount of time to fit yourself inside of her, and even then, you have to slow down, have to pause to give her a chance to get used to it, waiting until she is ready for you to give her more.

Rather than saying anything, though, Dorothea communicates it by moving herself, writhing beneath you, working her hips against yours and moaning. There is additional friction for her, where her cock is pressed between the two of you, and every time she moves, you can feel the way that you rub against her, leaving her to moan even more, becoming entirely helpless beneath the pleasure. Of course, you are no different, so lost in it once she starts moving that you are rendered completely pathetic, thrusting wildly into her and gasping out and moaning her name.

The two of you move in a frantic and hasty rhythm, just trying to get as much of the other as you can. You have both been waiting for this for some time, and have both needed this desperately, so now, you can finally have what it is that you want. It feels so good, and you never want to leave this perfect moment, shared with the perfect woman. From here on out, you hope that the two of you will always be able to be like this, and that you will always be able to help her feel this amazing, knowing that it will make you feel amazing in return, just to be able to please her.

Together, the two of you find what it is that you need, and you are able to bring Dorothea to another shuddering orgasm with just a few more rough thrusts, having pushed her pretty close before you even started this part. She is impatient and worked up, and so she gives in easily, but that is too much for you to handle. You have no excuse for why you finish so quickly; you just love this and you love her so much that it is bound to happen, and the two of you cry out together, coming nearly simultaneously as you both succumb to your overwhelming pleasure.

Tonight has been a special night, one that you have been waiting for for a while and one that you know you will not soon forget. But you also hope that it is not the last of such nights and that you can experience this with her over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
